Beauty In The Breakdown
by Cynner
Summary: series of one shots inspired by songs
1. Chapter 1

Just thought I'd write something, I was bored and inspired by this song. It's called, "Let Go" by the lovely Imogen Heap. Check her out, she's amazing!

WARNING: Mention of suicide. Suicide is a serious matter. Please reach out to someone you know that is dealing with this. Tell someone, let them know you care and love them! It's the best thing to do to keep them still here! I love you all, happy reading.

Beauty In The Breakdown

Bonnie was feeling so sad. She had every reason to be. Her life has gone to hell. Her normal life went out the window when "animal attacks" began forming in Mystic Falls. She thought nothing of it. She just thought a bear or something attacked people. She was ignorant. Ah, how ignorant is bliss!

Then she found her best friend was dating a vampire and said vampire had a an older brother who was causing havoc everywhere he went. On top of all that, She was a witch. Her grandmother would always tell her that she was a very special person. Now she understands why her father would give her grams a "be quiet!" look. Her father didn't approve of his mother beliefs and activities. Her grams said that her father was one too. He just stopped after falling in love with her mother.

They didn't stay together for long because her mother hated her grams talking to her about witchcraft. She even hated her watching Harry Potter!

After her parents spilt, magic was not to be heard, seen or do. Well, at least when her father wasn't around. And he's not anyway. He loves his job and loves to travel. He loves her too, just not as much as his job. He visits now and then. After the death of his mother, he had Bonnie come see him in New York.

He visits more than he used and keeps in touch. It's just not enough. She would love to have her dad live in the same house and be happy, like they used to. When her grams was alive, she had somebody. Now she's gone. She can't talk to Elena as much anymore, like before. She's too caught up in her vampires. Caroline has her problems too. Now that she's one of the undead and helping Tyler with his wolf thing. _God! No one is normal!_

Jeremy proved to be some comfort but, it's not enough. She met one of her relatives. Her cousin Lucy. She met her at the masquerade ball. She was in Katherine's debt. _Guess all Bennetts are cursed to help vampires. _

She knows that now. She tries to look happy and act like nothing's wrong. She just can't anymore. She has a breaking point too.

She couldn't think in her home. She walked to the mystic grill to just relax and maybe eat something. It's been awhile since she ate something filling.

She leaves just when a particular song starts to play. She decides to go into the woods. That's the only place she can seem to relax. She knows it's probably not a good idea to wander alone in the woods, with the originals trying to kill Elena and so on but, she needs this.

She passes the old fell church and stares at it for a moment. She used to not think twice about passing this place but now she does.

She shakes her head and walks deeper into the woods. Once satisfied where she was, she lets the tears fall.

She needed to be far from everyone. She just needs to cry. She cries for Elena on how stupid and how fucking lucky she was. She always had the attention and protection from everyone.

She cries for Caroline. Her bubbly best friend. She didn't know any of this and now, she's in this stupid fight and a soldier for Elena.

Always Elena. What about her? Did anyone care for the witch, the sidekick?, the friend? NO.

No one did or does.

Bonnie looked up at the sky. Tears blurring her vision but she could still see the stars.

She gives anything to just join them. Join her grams and Emily up there. She wants to rest too.

Bonnie was never the girl to think of dying or killing herself. But now, that could be her ticket out of this hell hole.

No one would miss her. Caroline would though. Bonnie smiles a little at that thought. Caroline would die if she was gone. Is that enough? Jeremy would too, he would feel like he was cursed or something. All the girls that he loved died. But Bonnie is not someone he loves. She just a crush.

Her dad would morn for a couple of days until his boss says, "Jack! Get back to work!" Then he would shrug it off, like he did to his own mother's death and move on.

Everyone would move on. One witch dies, that's ok will find another one!

Her death would not be shocking or life changing to anyone. She could kill herself. With some sort of spell. She could do it. Question is, will she.

Bonnie cries harder and falls on her knees. She couldn't. She's too scared to even harm a small animal let alone take her life.

Bonnie looks up again and screams.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE! I'M NOTHING HERE! I MEAN NOTHING! PLEASE!, PLEASE JUST LET ME DIE! I DON'T BELONG HERE!"

She feels like her body's on fire. Her heart pounding in her chest. She doesn't want to feel anymore. She just wants it all to stop.

"PLEASE! I'm begging you! You took my family away! There's nothing here for me!"

Bonnie weeps and shudders. She can't live like this anymore. She used to pray and hope that everything will get better. But everything just seems to be getting worse and worse.

Bonnie gets up in anger and wipes the tears that won't stop rolling down her face. She curses and yells.

"I used to believe in you? WHERE ARE YOU? All I see down here is the opposite of you!"

Bonnie begins to feel tired. " Are you even real?" She whispers.

She closes her eyes and lets one tear fall. She chants something under breath and then she's gone.

Behind a tree, there stood the tall man vampire with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. Damon.

He followed the young witch from the grill to the woods. He was curious as to why she was so sad.

When he saw her breakdown right in front of him, all he wanted to do was to hold her and kiss her. He didn't know why but he juts felt a pull to her. He needed to hold her and kiss her. It took everything in him not to run to her.

It broke his heart hearing her reveal how she truly felt. He never did know. He doesn't even think that anyone does. Now knowing what he does now, if she tried to kill herself he would know. He wouldn't let her.

He couldn't help to admire how she looked. She was breathtaking. He never really realized how beautiful she really was. Until tonight.

He will changer her mind. He will not leave her alone until she understands that she is not...alone.

Damon smiles and remembers that song that was playing in the grill.

_Beauty in the breakdown._ _She __**is**__ a beauty in the breakdown. _His beauty in his very own breakdown as well.

He puts his hands in his leather jacket's pockets and looks up at the sky too. He remembers when he used to pray too. When he was human. He forgot all about God.

_I'll pray, for her...I hope you're listening..._

He makes his way out of the woods while humming the song.

_So let go, let go_

_Jump in, well what are you waiting for?_

_It's alright, because there's beauty in the breakdown_

_So let go, let go_

_Just get in, it's so amazing here_

_It's alright, because there's beauty in the breakdown_

-Let go By: Imogen heap

Thanks everyone for reviewing all my stuff and I'll try to update daughter of a devil when I can! Thank you guys sooo much! Happy holidays!

~Cynner


	2. Chapter 2

Some wanted me to continue so I say...ALRIGHTY! These are just series of one shots about songs I listen too and remind me of Bamon! Thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys so much!

Heaven Forbid

_Twenty years,_

_it's breaking you down now that you understand_

_there's no one around_

_Take a breath, just take a seat_

_Your falling apart and tearing at the seams_

He walks into the mystic grill and sits down at the bar. He orders his usual drink of bourbon. He thanks the bartender and takes a swing of the drink. He looks around at the place and feels so...old.

Of course he's old. Much, much, much, older. He used to be able to shut off the emotions but now, that he knows that you can't just turn them off pisses him off to no end. Thanks to Rose's fact, he's been lying to himself all these years.

He sighs and swirls his drink around. He hears people laugh and talk all round him. It just makes him depressed that he doesn't have anyone. He has his brother but they haven't acted like brothers since 1864 and Katherine. Elena, oh Elena says she cares and flirts with him. He can't take it anymore. He doesn't even have the energy to sweep her away. It will always be Stefan. Stefan this, Stefan that.

Always Stefan.

_Heaven forbid,_

_you end up alone and don't know why_

_hold on tight, wait for tomorrow_

_you'll be alright..._

He gets bored quickly. He finishes his drink, leaves the money on the bar and nods his goodbye to the bartender.

He walks out and decides to not head back to the boarding house. He makes his way down the street and watches people passing him by. He sees an elderly couple laughing and holding hands. They smile at him and he smiles back. He often wonders what would have happened if he just stayed human and grow old.

He passes by a park full of children. He sees them running around, swinging on the swings, sliding down slides and playing in the sand.

A little girl appears beside him to retrieve her ball. She picks it up and grins at him and waves goodbye.

He smiles and waves goodbye back and watches her run to her father.

He could have been a father. Back then when he was younger, he wanted a family of his own. Little ones running around and a wife who loved him. He watches the man lift the girl into his arms and walks away with his wife. They all are smiling and happy. Damon smiles a sad smile.

That's all he ever wanted. He walks away from the park and continues his walk.

_It's on your face, it's on your mind_

_would you care to build a house of your own?_

_How much longer, how long can you wait?_

_It's like you wanted to go and give yourself away..._

He walks past the boutiques and sees a woman admiring a wedding dress in the display window.

He walks a little closer and realizes that it's the witch. _Bonnie. _

He watches her smile at the dress. He could see from where he was standing that her eyes were shinning with joy. A small grin forms on his face and then disappears when he sees her shake her head.

"Me? Married? I'll probably be dead by the time I reach nineteen." He hears her say. She backs away from the boutique and turns around. She spares one more look over her shoulder and then continues walking away.

He couldn't help but feel horrible. He forgets sometimes that the witch is still human and probably wants to have a normal life. When he heard her say that she'll probably be dead soon, he felt like it was his fault. He and Stefan, along with Elena ask to much of her. They push her to hard.

He makes sure she's far away from him and follows her.

_Heaven forbid,_

_you end up alone and don't know why_

_hold on tight, wait for tomorrow_

_you'll be alright..._

Bonnie reaches her house and walks up the front of her steps. She pulls the house keys and unlocks the door and slips inside.

Damon stands on her porch and watches her from the windows. He notices the tired look she wears. He watches her take her coat off and make her way up the stairs. He climbs a tree that's on the right side of the house, where Bonnie's room happens to be.

He sits on a brash and watches Bonnie put her hair in a pony tail and lay down on her bed. Instantly Bonnie falls asleep. He couldn't help to admit that she is a thing of beauty. He knew she was, he was a man after all but seeing her now, just makes him want to have her.

He stays in the tree until the sun goes down. He jumps down and stares up at her window. He smiles and hopes that maybe Bonnie will one day see him in another light. Like how he sees her now.

He looks at her window one more time and leaves, not knowing that the caramel green eyed witch watching him walk away.

_It feel's good, it feel's good..._

He walks into the boarding house and listens if Stefan is in the house as well. When he heard nothing, he relaxes. He walks over to his bar and pours himself a glass of whiskey. He gulps the liquid down, enjoying the burning sensation.

He sits down by the fire place and stares at it for along time. He drinks five more glasses of whiskey and falls to sleep.

Stefan and Elena were surprised to find him sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Fire still burning in the fire place.

Stefan went to put the glass and whiskey away while Elena grabbed a blanket to cover him.

What surprised them more was when he mumbled something. Stefan eyes widen .

"Stefan what? What did he say?"

Stefan's look of surprise didn't waver but a new look appeared on his face. A look of curiosity.

"Stefan what did he say?" Stefan finally turned to look at his girlfriend.

"He said...Bonnie..."

_Heaven forbid,_

_you end up alone and don't know why_

_hold on tight, wait for tomorrow_

_you'll be alright_

_I don't know how to get you out of this one_

_out of this one..._

_-Heaven forbid By: The Fray_

Merry Christmas guys and have a happy new year! Love you all!

~Cynner


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another one for you! Enjoy!

Beautiful Girl

_Woke today, another memory passes of you_

_shades of grey from those three broken words_

_that unfold the truth but..._

Damon shot up from the bed. He was shaking and felt tears stream down his face. His cool body felt like it was on fire. His bare chest was glistening with sweat. He tried not to let out a heartbreaking sob. He always seems to wake up at this time. 12:08 am. He got out of the bed . He walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked up from the sink and stared at his reflection. He closed his eyes and reopened them. That's when he saw her. He gasped and spun around. She wasn't there.

He saw her clearly this time. She wasn't all blurry like the other days he would see her. Her green eyes he used to get lost in. Her smile, the smile that would make him forget that he was mad at her. Everything about her still remained fresh in his mind after all these years. The one thing that he will never forget is when, she said goodbye.

_I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile_

_I still remember the way you said "goodbye"_

_No matter how hard I try I can't forget about_

He never forgot about her, the love of his life, Bonnie.

_Beautiful girl_

_on top of the world_

_don't fall down_

_because an angel_

_should never touch the ground..._

He walks down to the study and sits in his favourite chair by the window. He remembers when she used to read there all the time. He would hold her to him while she read and he would caress her arms.

That's seems like a life time ago, sixteen years ago.

He remember the day they got engaged. He surprised her one evening while she was reading Emily's grimoire. He remembers how her face lit up and how she jumped into his arms. They made love right there in the study.

He feels the familiar sting in his eyes. He blinks and feels the the tears roll down his face again. His eyes red and tired face don't compare to how he feels inside. He feels empty. He lifts his left hand to wipe the tears away. He looks at it and stares at the gold band. He clutched his fist and closes his eyes once more.

Memories of there wedding flash through his mind. She looked so breathtaking in her wedding dress. Her hair in curls, just the way he liked it and wearing the emerald necklace he gave her. He didn't really care how he looked but Bonnie said she would probably never let him leave the bed. She was afraid some women would try to jump him. He only laughed and whispered against her lips. "I only have eyes for you." They didn't leave their hotel bedroom for two days.

He smiles a bit at that memory. He never felt so loved his his life. He sometimes wondered how lucky he was to have found her. At first they hated each other to the point where they would have killed each other, but somehow their hate turned into love.

He shakes his head slowly. Maybe if they never had gotten together, she'd still be here...with him.

He stares at the dark sky, no stars in sight. He exhales and weakly walks back to his bedroom, sparing a glance at the chair and book beside it before leaving the study. He shuts the doors of the study and walks back up the stairs to his bedroom.

_Last embrace, forcing you away before it's too late_

_I end this day in a most bitter way _

_a regretful state but..._

_I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile_

_I still remember the way you said "goodbye"_

_No matter how hard I try I can't forget about_

He makes his way past Stefan's room. He sees his brother sleeping clutching his journal to his chest.

Stefan also had problems dealing with what he had done. He hurt his brother and now because of him, he's changed, for the worst.

He climbs back into his bed and rolls over on his side. He looks out of his opened window. He feels the cold winter wind blow. _Still no stars..._

_Beautiful girl_

_on top of the world_

_don't fall down_

_because an angel_

_should never touch the ground..._

He remember when Bonnie and him would just lay in bed for hours, just staring at the stars after their nightly activities. Bonnie would lay her head on his chest and link their fingers together. He would rub her back and play with her curls. They would talk about absolutely nothing. Sometimes things that didn't even make sense. But it did to them. That's all that matter to them, lying beside each other.

Now he lays alone going over and over again on how he lost her. _She's never coming back...is she? _

_Here I lay, I drift away, you come in and laid beside me_

_It's go to be a memory that feels so real but just beyond me_

_mesmerized , in you I find what I had was unrealized but_

_emptiness settles in as I wake..._

He almost drifts back to sleep when suddenly he feels a body climb in the bed with him. The body snuggles closer to him. He could feel her womanly body pressing into his back. She runs her hands up and down his arms and back. A long time ago this would have turned him on but now, he feels sick to his stomach. She reeks of strawberry and blood.

"Elena stop." he growls. Elena sits up and pouts. "Damon wants wrong? " Damon looks at her in the corner of his eyes. He shrugs her off and says goodnight.

Elena stares at him and wipes the tear that fell down her cheek. _He still thinks of her..._

She sniffs and turns her back to him as well and closes her eyes and hopes in the morning her husband will finally move on from her...**old** best friend.

He lets the tears fall from his eyes again and regrets everything. He should have never done what he did. He and Bonnie got into a fight. They always did and then they would make up but this one was really heated. He can't even remember what it was about. He found himself with Elena and had slept with her. He went back to the boarding house and saw that Elena had told his brother and his wife everything. He pleaded Bonnie not to leave him, but she did. She through her engagement ring and wedding ring at him and said in a heart wreching whisper, _"Goodbye"_ and walked out of his life forever.

Stefan broke up with Elena and left Mystic falls for fifteenth years. He came back and discovered that Damon turned Elena and married her. It pained him to see his brother with the woman he loved but what was worse, was Elena betraying him. He was never the same. The reason he came back to Mystic falls was to tell Damon that Bonnie had died. She had cancer and she refused to be healed by magic. Caroline was with Bonnie when she died. Bonnie's new warlock husband and her two daughters where there too.

Damon and Stefan were invited to the funeral on behalf of Bonnie's daughters.

Both brothers went. Stefan watched his friend being lowered into the ground. Damon watched his beautiful love slip away from him. He was angry that she started a new life. He couldn't be mad at her for too long, he was the one to blame. In the end Bonnie grew old with a warlock and had children. That man gave Bonnie something Damon could have never give her, a somewhat normal and peaceful life.

He met her daughters. They looked exactly like their mother. They weren't cruel to him but oh how he wished they were. They said their thank you's for coming and left with their father.

He was the last to leave at the funeral. He cried and cried and wished desperately that all this was just a dream he would wake up from but...it wasn't.

_Beautiful girl_

_on top of the world_

_don't fall down_

_because an angel_

_should never touch the ground..._

Damon climbed out of bed again, leaving a jealous Elena behind. He ran down the stairs and ripped open the doors to the study. He slammed them shut and then he broke down into sobs.

In the morning, Stefan found Damon lying on the floor still weeping. Elena walked in and was about to yell at Damon about why he left her alone but she was cut off by Damon throwing his ring at her and slipping on the one Bonnie gave him.

"GET OUT!" he roared at Elena, baring his fangs. Elena in fright and anger left. Stefan looked at his brother and sighed. He left the room as well, leaving a crying Damon alone.

"_Bonnie..."_

_I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile_

_I still remember the way you said "goodbye"_

_No matter how hard I try I can't forget about_

_Beautiful girl_

_on top of the world_

_don't fall down_

_because an angel_

_should never touch the ground..._

-Beautiful girl By: Broken Iris

Sorry guys I just love this song so much I just had to write this! I know its sad and I'm sorry!

Again guys happy holidays and I'm going to try not to write for awhile I have TONS of assignments to complete and they're all due the day I get back from christmas break! Sorry again guys, please review and happy holidays! I love you all!

~Cynner


	4. Chapter 4

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! hope you have an awesome time with the fam and friends! take care and love you guys !

I won't let you down

Bonnie watched her daughter play and run around in the backyard of the boarding house. She smiles when her daughter chases around her black kitten. It just seems like yesterday when she was just a baby. Now she's five. A strong, funny, sweet, sassy and stubborn child.

She looks just like Bonnie, except for the eyes and attitude. All her dad's. She grins when she feels him wrap his arms around her waist. He nuzzles her neck and kisses it. She leans back and turns her head slightly. He captures her lips in a passionate kiss. The two were getting carried away, when they heard a, "EWWWWWWW!"

Damon chuckled and broke the kiss. Bonnie moaned from the loss of contact from his luscious lips.

"Daddy and mommy please don't do that when I'm around!" Their daughter sassed and placed her hands on her waist, like Bonnie does when she's annoyed or mad at Damon.

"It's kinda scary when she does that, she's like a mini you!" Bonnie rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him. "Ouch, you have to kiss me now to make it better!" Damon pouted.

Bonnie gave him a sly smile and leaned in to kiss him but their daughter interrupted again.

"Did you guys not here what I said!" she squealed. Damon narrowed his eyes at her and turned to give Bonnie a wink.

He casually walked over to the five year old. "We heard you..." He grinned. The five year old's eyes widen. "No daddy! NO!" She laughed. Damon smiled and nodded.

The little girl ran and Damon chased her. They both used their vampire speed but the five year old was faster.

Bonnie watched Damon finally grab her and lift her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Bonnie, the foods ready!" Yelled Elena from the kitchen. Bonnie yelled back to say okay and told father and daughter that it's time to eat. Damon carried their daughter inside. Bonnie stayed back and thought about her daughter. She sat down on the wooden steps and began to reflect.

Her daughter was half vampire and human. She was a threat and target to the supernatural world. A lot of creatures visited Mystic Falls to see this child. Damon threaten them to all leave or he have them wish they never came here. Some respected him others wanted him dead. They all tried to harm their daughter. Damon and Bonnie fought them with the help of Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Tyler.

Damon had Tyler and other werewolves guard the house at night and Stefan and Caroline help them. Bonnie put up barriers and Damon guarded Their daughter at all times. After two years the attacks and threats had finally stopped. They were still on edge but not as much anymore. Bonnie promised herself nothing would ever harm her daughter. She would do anything to protect her and Damon.

Damon came outside and saw Bonnie deep in thought. He approached her and sat down next to her.

Damon wrap am arm around her and kissed her. "She's going to fine. With us and the rest of the misfits, Peyton is going to fine."

Bonnie leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I know, I just can't help but worry."

Damon smiled. "I know,,I know. She's our baby girl, if she's anything like you and me, she'll either destroy the world or fix it!" Bonnie shook her head and laughed. Damon got up and held his hand out for her to take. Bonnie grinned and took his hand .

They both walked inside hand in hand and chuckled when they heard Peyton yell, "Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

_Beautiful girl, won't you be my inspiration? _

_Beautiful girl, don't you throw away your love around_

_What in the world , what in the world_

_Could ever come between us?_

_Beautiful girl, beautiful girl_

_I'll never let you down, won't let you down_

_down, down..._

-Ordinary day by: Dolores O'Riordan


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys got another chapter for you! Another bamon family moment! Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter and daughter of a devil. Thank you again and enjoy!

When your older you will understand

Today was their daughter's twelfth birthday and everyone came to the boarding house to celebrate. By everyone, EVERYONE in the supernatural world came to see her.

They walked among the humans at the party but were more interested in seeing this miracle.

Damon watched the werewolves and Tyler in a heated argument. Damon heard Tyler threaten them to leave. He saw Caroline step in and motion Tyler to stop that here is not the time to do this. People would get hurt.

Damon glared when the werewolves walked past him and said "happy brithday" to his daughter.

His daughter looked up at him. "Daddy why are they all here?" Damon looked down at his daughter and gave her a smile.

"They're just here to see you on your big day kiddo, that's all" He assured her. He rubbed her back and kiss her head.

Peyton not buying his crap faced him. "Dad C'mon! You really expect me to believe that there's nothing wrong with having vampires, werewolves and witches here?"

Damon raised an eyebrow and stared at her for a minute. _She really is getting older_

"When your older-" Peyton gave him a look. "Much, much older, you will understand."

Peyton growled and walked away in a huff. Damon chuckled and turned to see Bonnie talking to some witches and warlocks.

Damon approached the covens and his wife.

"Bonnie you must reason with us!" "Yes Bonnie you should, this child will one day have to choose if she wants to remain a witch or a vampire! You can't just let her be both!"

"It's a disgrace to our world and ways!"

Damon felt Bonnie's anger and stood beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked at him and leaned in more to his touch.

"It was horrible news to us that you fell in love with a vampire and married him!" Said a tall, lean blonde hair and green eyed warlock.

"Our kind are always dragged into their problems! We are obligated to marry our own kind and have powerful children not abominations!" Screamed a woman with long black hair wearing purple.

Damon having enough took a threatening step toward the group. Bonnie scared for her husband grabbed his arm.

"Damon don't they could hurt you!" She whispered. Damon looked over his shoulder and gave her a wink. She let go of his arm.

"As much as it was **stupid** for you to come here, I am shall ask you all to leave my home!" He snarled at them.

"This is my daughter's birthday party. We will celebrate it with family and friends. Not with the likes of you, the flea bangs and the rest of my common blood suckers!"

"You come here again and try to harm her, I. Will. Not. Hesitate. To. Kill. You. All." He said in gritting his teeth.

"**Now, GET OUT!" **He hissed and bared his fangs. Stefan, Caroline and Elena joining him hissed and turned into their vampire forms.

"Very well then..." The blonde hair warlock gulped and bowed to Bonnie and made his way out of the door. The rest of witches and warlocks held their heads high and bowed to Bonnie and left. The werewolves and vampires following behind them. The shape shifters and demons leaving soon after.

Damon's face returned back to normal, as well did Stefan and the girls. Bonnie hugged him and kissed him.

Damon kissed her back and held her. _I won't let them hurt her Bonnie. I promise to keep you and our daughter safe. _

Bonnie nodded her head. _I know and i promise to keep you safe as well._

The married coupled kiss again and pulled apart when sensing their daughter walk over to them.

"Dad? Mom? You guys ok?" Damon and Bonnie smiled at Peyton and engulfed her into a hug.

"Yeah babe, everything is ok" grinned Bonnie.

Peyton nodded at her mother and then at her father.

Peyton smiled and returned back to her party with her friends.

"what if they come back Damon." Said a broody Stefan. "What then?"

Damon watching his daughter laughing and smiling with her friends replied, "Something tells me that they're not going to come back, but if they do..."

He turned to his brother and smiled. "Peyton will be the one to take care of them"

The vampires smiled and the witch grinned. Stefan and Elena went back to help host the party and Caroline and Tyler went back to helping out with the food.

Bonnie kissed Damon and left to go help Jenna with placing the gifts in the study. Damon left alone but happy knowing his family was safe and that his little girl was having a good time.

Someday she will have to face the fact if she wants to remain a witch, vampire or both. The supernatural world will be watching the decisions she would make but for now Damon wants his little girl to enjoy her childhood.

_**When your older, you will understand.**_

_We're only taking turns_

_holding this world_

_it's how it's always been_

_when your older, you will understand_

-Trust me By: The fray


	6. Chapter 6

Happy new year guys!

Pack your bags and run

_Better pack your bags and run_

_or stay until the job is done_

_baby you could sit and hope_

_that providence will fray and the rope_

_and sink like a stone_

_or go it alone..._

_I've had enough! This is it! I can't do this anymore! Let's see what they'll do once they realize don't have their handy dandy witch! _

Bonnie has hit her breaking point. Too much has been expected of her and yet they don't care.

_Bonnie this, Bonnie that! _Well Bonnie has had enough.

First thing Bonnie did when coming back from the Salvatore manor was packing her bags. They needed her again to do a spell for Katherine and Elena. _Katherine this, Elena that!_

Well no more.

_Isn't it enough for you? _

_Isn't it enough for you?..._

Bonnie zipped her suitcase and duffel bag. She had everything she needed. Money, make up, pictures, cell phone, ipod and more money.

Her dad gets back tomorrow. She left him a note saying goodbye. Not that he would even care, he's never here and never sees her. He'll get over it.

She picked up her bags and gave her room one final look and closed the door. She walked downstairs and passed the pictures on the wall. She smiled at the one with her grams and her hugging. She took it off the wall and put it in her duffel bag. She opened the door and closed it.

She put her bags in the trunk of her prius and gave her home a glance and got in the car. She sat there staring at the wheel. She thought about if this is the right choice. Will she regret it later?

She sits up and shakes her head. No she would be making a mistake if she didn't leave this hell.

She turns on the engine and steps on the gas and pulls out of her drive way and she leaves.

As she drives by the mystic grill and the rest of the town, she can't help but think, Will anyone miss me? Will anyone notice I'm gone?

She laughs and cries. _No nobody would miss me or notice. If I was Elena...then maybe..._

She can't help but hate her, always Elena. _Save Elena! Love Elena! Elena her best friend...well not anymore. _

Everyone would jump in front of a bullet for Elena but Bonnie, they would let her take it, she could stop it with her powers!

No one would save Bonnie, miss Bonnie, care about Bonnie. _Love Bonnie..._

She would find somewhere else to be...hopefully there she would look like someone to care about...

_So better pack your bags and run_

_send it to oblivion_

_where you don't look like anyone_

_that anyone would care about_

_and do what you do_

_till it buries you..._

She passes the sign that says "Welcome to Mystic Falls!" She finally realizes she's actually doing it. She's leaving her hometown. The place where she grew up. _It's for the best..._

_Isn't it enough for you?_

_Isn't it enough?_

Nightfall reaches and she pulls over to a trashing motel. The clerk eyes her up and down and gives her the keys with a wink. She takes the keys out of his grubby, greasy hands and sprints to the room she's staying in.

Once she's in the room she lays down on the crappy excuse of a bed. She pulls out her cells phone from her coat and looks at the 30 missed calls and 50 text messages.

She scrolls down,

Elena- _BONNIE WHERE ARE YOU!_

Caroline-BONNIE TEXT ME BACK! BON WHERE ARE YOU?

Stefan-Bonnie where are you? We are all worried about you!

_Huh? Yeah right!_

She shuts her phone off and places it on the night side table.

I_sn't it enough for you? _

_Isn't it enough for you?..._

_So isn't it enough like major Reno on the bluff_

_and isn't it enough?_

_Wondering aloud if love is on the way_

_and baby isn't it your chance to make a break of circumstance..._

They probably just called because I did the spell wrong or they need another one.

God! Let them find another witch to to their bidding. She has had ENOUGH.

She watched T.V for awhile and falls asleep.

She wakes up when she hears a loud banging on the door. Frighten she jumps and gets up. She walks closer to the banging door.

"Who is it?" The banging doesn't stop.

"I said who is it?"

Getting tired of the no answers behind the door and the excessive banging. She pulls the door open ready set a flame the idiot outside.

Her eyes widen like dinner plates when seeing who is was.

"Hello witch! you didn't think you were gonna take off without giving me a goodbye kiss right?" The man smiles and his beautiful eyes twinkle with amusement and lust.

"Damon..."

Damon steps inside and kisses her while closing the door.

_Isn't it enough to prove today's the day_

_isn't it enough for you?_

_Isn't it enough for...you_

-Today's the day By: Aimee Mann

She is a brilliant artist! I love her so much and you guys! Read and reviews= Bamon Love!

Happy new years to you and your families!

Mucho amor,

Cynner


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so so so so so so so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for almost two years! I've been carrying on so much weight of bullcrap that I let myself get carried away in it. I'm finally at a pretty good place now and I'm older and wiser now so I'll be OK. I'm twenty now (Yay!) so I've got more responsibilities but I'm still going to finish all my stories that have been on hiatus. I promise! Thank you again and stay tuned. I will be updating in the following weeks!

Thank you again to all who reviewed good things, everyone who added my stories to their favourites and who are following it. I couldn't thank you guys enough.

Love,

Cynner


End file.
